fallenyanderefandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 024: Caring Girlfriend
Cast * Caring Girlfriend * Crippled Protagonist Summary Opening their eyes the Crippled Protagonist is quickly met with their Caring Girlfriend. She quickly evaluates if they need anything. However the Protagonist yells at her when they deny any help. Meekly she tells them its time for the afternoon medication. After return with the pills and a glass of water, she asks if they want to go outside today. She's excited when they agree. Bringing over the wheelchair she combs their hair just before heading out. Once outside she asks if they remember about when they first met. The Protagonist says they forgotten. The Caring Girlfriend however remembers it quite well. She was out in the courtyard after someone said something mean to her when the Protagonist came and asked if she was okay. Even though she ran away the next day she apologized and they began hanging out. When she decides to stop rambling the Protagonist decides to let her keep talking. She's impressed that their mood has lightened. She remembers now that they used to always meet at the park and outdoor cafes. Before the incident the protagonist was an outdoors-type of person. It ironic now, she thinks, that the both of them are now a couple of shut-ins. The Protagonist asks how far they are going and she assures them its only around the block. The Caring Girlfriend then mentions her mother has been pressuring her to return home lately; even though she knows about their relationship. But she still wants to maintain a good relationship with her mother. Even though she changed a bit after the accident. Even if the Protagonist and her mother aren't friendly towards each other. With their mood soured, the Protagonist yells at her to stop talking. Meekly she complies. She slowly begins to ask why they always have to yell. After everything she had to sacrifice to take care of them. Even putting her life on hold just to make sure they were always okay. And all she gets in return is constant yelling and deliberate unpleasantness. Why couldn't they just be a little nice? Just a small reward for everything she does. When the Protagonist yells at her to stay quiet she screams back. She's tired of being shut down. Stuck catering to their every need only to yelled at everyday with no rest. She's furious of being treated like some kind of servant. Quieting down, the Caring Girlfriend explains how glad she finally decided to do "this". She's going to take them to the cliff at the edge of the forest, the same one where people commit suicide. She teases them if they can guess what's going to happen. They're going to have another very bad accident but this time they won't survive. When the Crippled Protagonist questions her she explains there's no other way. She finally decided to stop taking care of them but she also has a reputation to take care of. Otherwise the townspeople will never let it go that she abandoned the cripple. That's why the Crippled Protagonist decided to end his. That's why he drugged her with sleeping pills beforehand. That's the story that the police will learn about, the townspeople will believe, and the story she make. She explains there's nothing they can say now to change her mind. At the edge she notes what a good time they had before the accident. However that person isn't here anymore, she reasons. They died and instead a stranger took over the body. There's no way she could take care of a stranger for the rest of her life. With a good bye the wheelchair falls off the cliff. Character Notes Caring Girlfriend Has parents likely under the influence of the Fumikaze. Crippled Protagonist Bitter and resentment over the accident made them 99% scum. Trivia The ""Forest Cliff" AKA Suicide Cliff has begun to be a common location. First usage was in 004 Double Suicide. Later used in 039 Sweet Kitsune Waifu and 056 Slightly Tsun Spider Waifu. The Caring Girlfriend explains that there isn't anyone around to hear their cry for help. Everyone in the Town is too afraid of going outside now and online step outside if necessary. Script Category:Episodes __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__